


Night at Karaoke

by kikubeamblah



Series: Untangling The Lanes [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is sitting in a bar and Haruka joins him. The two of them end up together at a karaoke lounge and have a singoff, which causes them to re-evaluate their history. Oneshot. Yaoi. Could be considered non-canon for UTL, or can be read as a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> \oneshot\
> 
> A/N: it takes place in the UTL universe, but it is not canon to that universe. You can read it if you haven't read any of UTL and it'll make sense as a oneshot, but you may be a bit...surprised by my characterizations. If you're familiar with UTL, there are what would be considered spoilers that are referenced. Think of it as a crackfic for a fanfic. Read at your own will.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, sex, Harurin. Spoilers for canon UTL within a NON canon story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime, I don't own the songs or the lyrics in this (though I did make some changes to a few of them), and the idea to use 99 probs in a sing off totally came from the webcomic Questionablecontent, which I also don't own.

 

XXX

 

Rin was alone one night in Ginza. And he was bored. He was sitting in one of his usual haunts drinking a Rum and Coke. The regulars tended to avoid him there, they'd greet him, but they either thought of him as belonging to Haruka, or they had fucked him. Sometimes a newbie would approach him, but as he seemed generally disinterested, they quickly left him alone.

One guy sat next to him, and without looking up, Rin said, “I'm not looking for any company, sorry.”

“Okay,” came the reply, but Rin knew that voice.

He turned to face Haruka, who was leaving, “I didn't know it was you, sorry. You can have a seat.”

Haruka sat back down again, “It's been a long time since we had a good talk, Rin. You disappeared so quickly from the bar in the countryside.”

Rin pouted a bit, “Yeah. I'd rather not talk about that or us or anything, if you don't mind.”

“Just drinking alone having fun?” Haruka's tone fell flat.

Rin glared at him, “Look, you came to me, not the other way around. I was sitting here minding my own business and you came to me.  Twice, now.”

Haruka conceded that one, “Alright, fair enough, so if we can't talk about anything, what can we do?”

“You wanna hang out?” Rin raised a brow. But, inside, he was a bit happy, so before Haruka could answer and it could turn into a fight, he said, “Karaoke.”

“Karaoke?”

Rin nodded, “It's been awhile since I've been. Nagisa blows at it and if that weren't bad enough, he makes a complete ass of himself every time we go. The last time I went with him, he sang some fucking penguin song, and got so drunk that he mistook some poor foreign girl on vacation with her family for a prostitute. He tried to buy her, and it was horribly awkward.”

Haruka sputtered into his drink.

“It's true. And, it's not like I can go to Karaoke alone. So yeah, let's go get drunk and sing some songs.”

Haruka shrugged, “Okay. We'll do that,” by which he meant, I'll follow you over there and you can sing.

And so, the pair went off to the BigEcho in Ginza as it was closest Karaoke place to the bar. They got into a private room and ordered an hour's worth of songs and unlimited drinks. Haru relaxed on the couch and Rin sat the chair next to him. The room was small, and his leg bumped Haru's. Rin half-expected Haruka to pull his back, but he didn't.

“So, I'll start, but I'm definitely going to make you sing.”

Haru shook his head.

“Think of it as a way you can piss me off,” Rin may have blocked conversation off about them, but there were plenty of songs which Haru could use to tell Rin how he felt.

Haru smirked in response, “So, a sing-off?”

Rin nodded, “Yeah, that's what we'll do.”

He turned the machine on just as their drinks arrived. They did a quick toast, “To what should we toast?” Rin asked Haru.

“To my victory,” Haru replied.

“I'll drink to that,” Rin replied. He wouldn't mind it if Haru won, he never minded if Haru won, but he at least had the first round covered.

“Jay-Z, seriously?” Haru asked laughing. He was more tipsy than Rin had realized. Haru's cheeks turned red from barely having any alcohol, but a giddy Haru took quite a bit of alcohol to achieve. He must have worked his way up to walking over to talk to me, Rin thought.

It had been a long time since Rin had made Haru laugh. In fact, he wasn't sure when the last time had been. Rin wasn't sure what that said for their relationship, but he liked whatever it was that they were doing now. He liked seeing Haru laugh. He liked being the one making it happen.

“Let's get this going,” Rin had ordered four shots, two for the each of them on top of the two drinks that they had. He didn't get many opportunities to drink with Haruka anymore, and he intended to make the best of this, “one shot before I go, one shot before you go, and then, you can go back to your melon drink.”

“I'll do my two shots now,” Haruka challenged.

Rin raised a brow, he could drink Haruka under the table no problem, and Haruka had already been drinking. Well, so have I, Rin thought, but it wasn't the same. Haruka's tolerance was lower, “Not so fast.”

“I can take care of myself unlike some of us,” Haru replied coldly.

Rin shrugged, “Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.”

The pair threw back the two shots, and when Rin stood up to sing his song, he felt the alcohol in his arms. Different people have different ways of knowing that they are going to be drunk. If Rin felt his arms get buzzed, then the rest of him was soon to follow. If nothing else, at least tonight won't be boring, he thought to himself.

Rin entered the song's information into the machine. He began to sing at the machine, “If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you, son, I've got 99 problems,” and Rin turned to Haru, and pointed at him, “but a bitch ain't one!”

He sang through the rest of 99 Problems pointing at Haru every time he sang but a bitch ain't one. Haru smirked and raised a brow every time, Rin did it. A couple of times, Haru shook his head and at a certain point, he'd muttered, “you ass,” but, and it must have been because of the alcohol, Haru had to admit, he was having a good time. It was at least better than just arguing with Rin.

Rin finished the song, and put his microphone down. He took some sips of his drink, “How're you gonna top that, babe?”

Haru flinched when Rin called him that, and then, chewed on his lip, “Don't worry, I've got something planned.”

Rin smirked, “Show me.”

Haru grabbed the mic and stood up, he entered the song into the machine. It was a song that he knew Rin listened to on his iPod back when they were seniors in high school running home after practice. Rin's eyes narrowed on the song. It was by one of his favorite groups. He found the choice to be interesting, as it was surprisingly fitting to their relationship.

Haru stood up, and he felt the alcohol go to his head. That was after all the main reason he had found himself able to even begin to do this. He began softly and seductively like the song, “Is it still me that makes you sweat?”

It is right now, Rin thought.

“Am I,” Haru pointed at himself, “who you,” his arm extended at Rin, “think about in bed?”

Rin adjusted in his chair. Oh, fuck, he thought.

“When the lights are dim,” he motioned downwards, “and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?”

Rin grinned, and said, “That was only one time,” but it was mostly to himself as Haru kept singing.

Haru's expression darkened, “Then, think of what you did, and how I hope to God, Nitori, was worth it.”

Rin's eyes widened, but Haru kept singing.

“When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touched his skin,” Haru sang. Then, the song picked up, and his voice changed, Haru pointed to himself, “I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck,” his voice increased in volume.

Rin smiled softly. A voice in the back of his mind thought, You are so screwed.

He practically yelled the next line at Rin, and gestured to him, “Than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweety, you had me!”

Rin sank into the chair.

“Rin, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?” He stumbled a bit, Haru was drunk after all, but the next line he also sang loudly at Rin, “No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.”

Rin grabbed the second mic and flipped it on. He stood up and the song picked up again. He helped support Haru, and started singing alongside him.

Rin let Haru do most of the song, but he helped as a backup.

At the end of it, Rin flicked off the machine. Haru swung a bit, he was definitely drunk, “What are you doing? Yer up.”

Rin shrugged, “I think you may have beat me.”

“Oh sing something else, this is fun,” he felt so happy inside. Yep, the alcohol was definitely making the room get fuzzy.

Rin was feeling his drinks too, “Haru, I-” he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say, being drunk made it difficult for him to pause, “I know it's late, but I'm-I'm sorry about everything.”

This surprised Haru, Rin didn't apologize for anything. Not this sincerely at least, “Yeah well, it's not like it was completely your fault. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too.”

“Yeah,” he leaned to one side of the chair, and that was when he noticed that Haru's leg was against his. He started to move it away, but Haru put his hand down on it stopping him from moving.

Rin looked puzzled.

“Do you still...?” Haru's voice faded.

Rin smirked, “Do you even have to ask?”

“Say it.”

Rin breathed out, “Fine. Yes, Haru, yes, you are who I still think about in bed.”

Haru's eyes widened. Rin never had any problems saying what was on his mind, for better or for worse, but it had been almost two years since Haru had spent a long period of time around him, and so, the bluntness caught him off-guard.

But, then again, it had been Haru who had rested his hand on Rin's leg. Rin looked at it, and whether unconsciously or because of the alcohol, Haru moved it around on Rin's leg.

We never did fuck in a Karaoke room, thought Rin, if I were a good person, I'd shut this down now, but...

“So, we're not supposed to talk,” even though Rin had sort of broken his own rule earlier, Haru continued, “and you're done with Karaoke, what should we do, Rin?”

Rin touched Haru's cheek, and rested his hand against it. This was something that he was only able to do, because of liquid courage, “Something fun, Haru.”

It was hard to say which of them exactly initiated the kiss, but neither rejected it. Suddenly, they were all over each other. Haru's arms moved more deftly than even Rin's to take off Rin's shirt. Rin pulled back a second to get it over his head, and then, he helped Haru with his. Both men exhaled deeply. And then, they were at it again. Haru may have been faster with getting Rin out of his shirt, but Rin was better at unfastening Haru's pants. Rin was surprised to find how hard Haru was, and he felt himself get more turned on by the thought.

He freed Haru from his boxers, something which Rin imagined Haru had only started wearing because he was in retirement. He laughed internally. But, the thought quickly left his mind. His hand was on Haru's dick. It had been so, so long since that had happened and it made him feel calm and happy. This is what being at peace feels like, Rin thought. Their touching was some combination of romantic and needy, as it always had been.

Haru pulled back, “Rin, I wanna...”

Rin nodded, and Haru undid Rin's pant's button and pulled them off so that they were at Rin's ankles. Rin leaned against his chair, suddenly, the realization hit him, “I don't have any lu-”

“I do,” was all Haru replied with.

Did he plan this? Rin wondered, and for some reason the idea of that, got him even hotter.

He felt one of Haru's fingers enter him, “Ah,” he moaned gently.

Haru's hand touched his back. His hand brushed almost unintentionally and yet, gently against one of Rin's scars. Rin tensed a bit. Haru quickly apologized, “S-sorry, I...”

Rin relaxed again, “It's fine,” between the alcohol and the fact that he was here with Haru made it all okay, but still, he wanted it now, he moaned, “Haru, please, I want it.”

Haru smiled, “So impatient, Rin.”

Haru lubed up his second finger and slid it into Rin, earning another moan from Rin, “More, please.”

“Slowly,” this reminded Haru of how it had been so many years ago in the locker room. How he had to tell himself to slow down. Haru used his hand on Rin's back to move over to Rin's dick, Haru gave Rin some slow jerks causing Rin to tense up again.

“Haru, please,” Rin moaned.

Haru nodded, he slid the third finger into Rin. Then, after a bit he pulled his hand out and slipped inside of Rin. Both of them moaned in conjunction.

“Rin, oh, shit. I forgot how fucking tight you are,” Haru moaned.

Rin's lips parted into a smile, as he leaned into the chair, there weren't many people that Rin let fuck him. Usually Rin preferred to do the fucking, but shit, “Haru, oh, fuck. You feel fucking incredible.”

Haru reminded himself that he was holding onto Rin's manhood and he massaged Rin's balls a bit while he thrusted deeper inside.

“Ha-ha-haaaaaru, oh yes, oh!” Rin moaned. There was nothing in the world like being fucked by Haru.

Haru felt the same about Rin, there is nothing like the feeling I get from him.

Rin couldn't stop the words that came out of him next, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen Haru in almost two years like this, or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to try the words out, “I love you, Haru, ah. Oh, it feels so good. Haru, I-I love you s-so much, yes!”

Haru, who had gone completely into the zone, was taken back into reality. He stopped rubbing Rin for a minute, and his pace slowed down and his eyes were wide open. Rin never said those words. Not ever. Not to anyone, and definitely not to Haru. Rin turned his head back to face Haru looking scared. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's hips, “I love you too,” he said softly, “always have, always will.”

Rin smiled. He felt incredible, sex with Haru had always been good, but it was never anything like this. This was the best. Their best time, easily. Haru thought so too. Hearing those words from Rin, awoke something inside of him that caused him to want to fuck Rin harder than ever. And it made it feel better than ever. Haru hit Rin's prostate, causing him to moan with pleasure. Haru got such pleasure watching Rin writhe and feeling him tighten around his dick. He was close. He didn't want it to end yet, but Rin was so tight, and warm, and it felt so, so good.

Haru was pounding him pretty hard, and having his hands on Rin's hips felt so, so nice, “Haru, I'm-I'm gonna cum soon.”

“M-me too. Ah!” Haru moaned, it felt so fucking right to be back with Rin.

“Ha-haru, please, please, ah!” Rin panted.

Haru had moved his hand back around Rin's dick and started pumping him again, “O-oh-OH! I'm gonna- Haru, c-cum in me please!”

Haru smiled and nodded a bit, pushing further, “I'm going to Rin, now, I'm a-ah!”

He felt a rush inside of him, and he let it out inside of Rin, at the same time, he felt Rin shake a bit and he went on the Karaoke chair.

After they both had cum, they laughed together and used some drink napkins to clean up. Then they both put their pants on and collapsed on the tiny chair together that Rin had been sitting on.

They didn't speak at first, but finally, Rin did, “H-haru, I...” he struggled to get the words out, “I...I meant it. I-I love you. I'm sorry about everything.”

Haru's heart felt warm for the first time. He thought he was going to possibly cry, they were words he never thought he'd hear from Rin, and if he ever did, he thought they'd be a lie, and yet, there Rin was, telling him them and they were written all over Rin's face. He touched Rin's sexy red hair, “I love you too. I love you so much. I never hated you, and I'm so, so sorry.”

Rin raised a finger to his lips, “Shh. Let's start over. Just you and me.”

“Say it again?” Haru was afraid, he was afraid that Rin wouldn't be able to.

Rin was amazed that he had never said those words to Haru. They never felt like they meant anything. And yet, when Rin said them to Haru, they felt so real and so powerful. Rin nodded, “I love you, Haru.”

Haru smiled, he didn't think it could get any better, until it did.

“There's something else,” Rin looked a bit scared.

Haru nodded, indicating for Rin to go on.

“I want you to be my boyfriend. I want this to be a relationship. I wanna be in a relationship with you, Haru,” the look on Rin's face looked utterly afraid of rejection.

Haru's mouth dropped a bit, “I...yes. Of course. You...what happened in the last two years?”

Rin smiled, “I lived life without you, thinking you and I would never be back together again, and I never want to that to happen again.”

Haru's lips curved upwards, and then, he kissed the redhead.


End file.
